The Gamers
by Interim
Summary: "But she beat my high score.." - Neji was a sore loser. AU; NejiTen [Other Pairings].
1. The Girl

A/N: I don't own Naruto, or any games referenced in this fic.

* * *

**The Gamers**

Chapter One

* * *

Neji was a prodigy.

A prodigy in every sense of the word: he was an academic scholar who had been accepted into the prestigious Konohagakure University; he won national awards for his impeccable piano playing; and (although this wasn't _nearly_ as well-known) he was a good video gamer. _Damn_ good. From arcade games to high definition consoles, Neji was a force unmatched—internationally ranked and famous by the alias "NEJ."

It had, at least, started innocently as a way to cope with the stress of his academic and musical life—much to the dismay of his uncle, who believed he should be applying his talents elsewhere, and not wasting such a "gifted mind" on thoughtless button mashing. But Neji's fascination quickly bordered on addiction the more he played, and the better he got. It fueled him to see his name at the top of scoreboards, leagues ahead of the pitiful novices beneath him. Maybe it was something in his nature to that drove him to be the best at everything he pursued—be it academic, musical, or pixilated. Maybe he was a perfectionist—or maybe he was obsessed. But it didn't matter.

Of all of his accomplishments, this brought him the most satisfaction.

* * *

**Tuesday**

**4:03 p.m**

**September 25****th****, 2014**

**Hidden Leaf Arcade**

Neji glared at the screen in disbelief. The initials 'TEN' flashed in the number-one spot where his once were. He tried to fathom how this was possible as he stared, uncomprehendingly, at his initials, 'NEJ,' in second place. His highscore on Galaga was unheard of—he was an arcade _legend_. But this… this had to be rigged. He punched the side of the arcade console angrily, the initials 'TEN' still gloating. Taunting. Baiting.

He learned something about himself in the midst of his shock—he was a sore loser. He'd never lost at anything before, and the feeling made him sick as he beheld the evidence of his failure, flickering on the screen before him. He had owned every spot in the top-ten scores for this game (and every other game), and to have been defeated by such a disparate margin… He cursed again.

He was determined to meet the man who had bested him.

So he walked away, lingering in the distance with his eyes fiercely stuck to Galaga's console. He would find this man—even if he waited all night. He distracted himself in the interim by playing classic Pac-Man, looking up every few minutes to inspect each person who dared take up Galaga. Most left after a few minutes—typical amateurs. But those who remained longer caught his attention—and he would nonchalantly walk past and check their scores.

No one had come close.

After an hour and a half of this procedure, Neji was tired and his eyes were strained. But he still stood, hand firmly gripping the joystick to Pac-Man, still looking up to inspect people. And as he looked up again for the thousandth time that night, he thought nothing of the petit brunette girl who stood in front of Galaga. Even when ten minutes had passed with her on the console, he was uninterested, occupied in beating his own score on Pac-Man—the game was too easy, really. It wasn't until he heard a triumphant whoop that he perked up.

"Ha!" She squealed, her finger jabbing the screen. "Take _that_, 'NEJ!' You can suck it!"

Neji was there in an instant, peering over her shoulder. Not only had she managed to beat his high score _again_, but she'd even beaten her own, knocking his once legendary score to number three, and knocking another one of his top ten scores off the grid completely. He abruptly grabbed her shoulder, and she whirled.

"_You're_ 'TEN?'" He asked incredulously. She grinned at him, hands on her hips.

"And _you_ must be 'NEJ,'" she jeered. He was frustrated and awed at the same time.

"But... you're a girl," he said stupidly.

"Yeah," she said, fists clenching. "A girl who just _kicked your ass_."

Neji suddenly had an epiphany that would change his life. "Where do you go to school?" He asked abruptly. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Konohagakure University," she said slowly, her eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"You will be our saving grace," he murmured to himself, mentally praising the gaming gods above.

"_Excuse_ me?"

Neji composed himself. He didn't need this girl thinking he was a freak. "I attend that school, too," he said, choosing his words carefully. "My name is Neji Hyuuga, and I am part of an elite gaming club that could really use someone with your talent—you have incredible potential. Would you consider joining us? We meet Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from four to eight in my dorm."

"Whoa," she laughed. "Look, I appreciate the offer and everything—and there's no doubt that you need me, _especially_ with that sad highscore on Galaga, but I'm not _that_ into gaming, okay? It's just how I unwind. I don't want to make it a hobby—or obsession, in your case."

She pushed past him and Neji let her go, feeling irritated, insulted, and inspired all at once.

And he didn't even know her name.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**7:34 p.m.**

**September 26****th****, 2014**

**Neji's Dorm Room**

"Get _out_!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide. "That's _impossible_!"

Neji rubbed his forehead. "I wish it was."

Shikamaru sighed, and Sasuke tipped back in his chair with his arms crossed, earning a pointed glare from Neji ("That chair is _mahogany_, Sasuke. Treat it with some respect."). The four boys sat around a cramped table in Neji's immaculate dorm room—he had too much pride to be messy.

He also had too much pride not to tell his gaming comrades of his defeat. He was honest—he even admitted that it was at the hands of a girl. They sat around him, just as stunned and perplexed as he—Neji _never_ lost.

"So," Sasuke said, "you're saying that the unattainable highscore—the one even _you_ couldn't beat again—has just been topped—_twice_—by some random chick at the arcade?"

Neji nodded reluctantly, icily, and everyone else smirked.

"Sounds like you need to step up your game, Hyuuga—you're supposed to be a _prodigy_," Naruto grinned. Sasuke punched his arm.

"Can it, Naruto," he said. "It's not like any of _us_ could have beaten that score, anyway. Especially you."

"If anything's certain," Shikamaru sighed, cutting off Naruto before he could reply. "We need her to join."

"I tried to invite her over," Neji said, "but she wanted no part of it."

"No way!" Naruto protested. "The last thing we need is a girl stinking up our club! Besides, she didn't even _audition_."

"But she beat my high score," Neji said, the words tasting sour on his tongue. "_That_ was her audition."

They all sat, mildly deflated—Neji especially—as they contemplated that the legendary gamer—even Neji Hyuuga _himself_—could be so awfully defeated—and by a _girl_, to top it off. No one spoke—what could be said? They simply slouched over the table, muted.

"What if this chick is only really good at this _one_ game?" Naruto suggested, trying to lighten the mood. Shikamaru shook his head.

"It takes a prodigy to beat a prodigy."

Naruto sighed. "Then how can we get her to join? She obviously doesn't give a crap about the club. But it sounds like we need her if we want to even stand a _chance_ of winning the National Legends Championship—"

Suddenly the door to Neji's dorm burst open.

"Alright, nerds." It was the same girl from the arcade, brown eyes ablaze. Everyone turned and looked on with horror and wonder—could this _truly_ have been…? But before they could process what was happening, she spoke up again:

"Prepare to be amazed."

* * *

Thanks for reading! There is more to come, soon… But reviews are always welcome in the meantime!

**NOTE**: The National Legends Championship doesn't exist. I made it up. There are real competitions out there, but they aren't included in this story.


	2. The Goal

**A/N: I don't own Naruto, or any games referenced in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Wednesday**

**September 26, 2014**

**7:51 p.m.**

**Neji's Dorm Room**

Neji choked.

"Holy crap."

They all sat in shock—it _was_ her. She stood, hands on her hips and fire in her eyes like a fierce goddess. Neji had been so consumed by his defeat the day prior that he didn't realize how beautiful she was. The thought nearly made him gag.

"_Well_?" She said, waiting for a response. The boys merely gawked. She sighed. "Obviously you don't get out much. What you see before you is called a _female_. We are badass and beautiful—so I guess I can understand why you're speechless now."

Naruto stood up so fast he knocked his chair over, earning another sigh from Neji ("_Mahogany_, guys.").

"Yeah _right_!" Naruto yelled, thrusting his finger at her. "There is no way a chick this hot could _ever_ take out Neji. Listen lady, you're obviously lost or something. There might be a frat party going on down the street, so why don't you scram and get wasted or whatever?"

Neji had never known true fear until this moment—the woman's glare was murderous. Sasuke and Shikamaru sensed it too, and kept their heads ducked low, both exchanging exasperated sighs at Naruto's stupidity. Naruto stood, realizing the consequences of his actions. Before he could string together a rushed apology, the girl marched over to their table, Sasuke and Shikamaru ducking even lower.

"There is more to a girl than how 'hot' she is," she seethed. Her glare was so intense that Neji was surprised Naruto's eyebrows didn't evaporate. "I'm about to prove that. Name a game—any. I guarantee you I'll kick your ass."

"Um," he gulped. "I—I think, uh, Mario Kart would be… fun."

She looked affronted. "You're going to measure my skills with _Mario Kart_? You should probably think about what you're doing."

Neji had never seen Naruto so nervous, but he felt vindicated. Now they could understand how he lost to her—this chick was a venomous she-devil. Before Naruto could blurt out another apology, Neji turned to her.

"Alright, alright," he said. If he wanted to earn her respect, he had to be a leader. But it was easier said than done. "Stop tormenting him. He's a moron, and we all know it—Naruto, now is _not_ the time to be offended. Sasuke, Shikamaru, why don't you set up the game for our guest—that is, if she still wants to kick Naruto's ass."

"I do," she replied. Naruto looked sweaty.

"You heard her," Neji said. Both boys rolled their eyes, but did what they were told. Neji turned to the girl. "What's your name? It's probably the first thing we should have asked, and I apologize for our rudeness."

"It's Tenten," she said, looking mildly appeased. "I'm glad to see that _some_ boys have manners."

"So, Tenten," Sasuke asked after setting up the game. "How did you find Neji's dorm?"

She shrugged. "It's not rocket science or anything. I just walked into the boys' dormitory lounge, and asked the first guy I saw. I think he got the wrong idea, though, because he stood up and saluted Neji for 'getting lucky.'"

"It's a guy thing," Shikamaru said. "Now, it's also time for you to whip Naruto."

She walked towards the television and grabbed a Wii-remote, plopping herself on Neji's bed, facing the screen. Naruto mirrored her movements, perkier this time.

"I'm not goin' down that easy," he said. "Especially to a girl!"

"We'll see," she grinned at him deviously. "Anyone care to make bets?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru scrambled for their wallets, but Neji stopped them. "No," he said firmly. "Besides, it would defeat the purpose if you _both_ bet on Tenten."

Naruto flipped them off.

"Hey," Tenten said, patting Naruto on the back. "At least you've unlocked all of the cars and characters in the game—good for you."

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Let's go."

And suddenly the race was on.

Tenten pulled ahead easily in front, snatching all of the rainbow item boxes before Naruto had a chance to snag one ("What the _hell_, Tenten? Are you the reincarnation of _Satan_?"). She knew every move and maneuver possible in Mario Kart, and executed them to perfection. The disparity between Naruto and Tenten never slimmed—Tenten only got farther ahead, making strategic use of the infinite banana peels and green turtle shells she received. She eventually lapped Naruto, who swore colorfully and said something unkind about Tenten's mother.

And it was over, just as quickly as it started.

"I need alcohol," Naruto said, rubbing his head. "And ramen." He heaved himself from the bed, still numb with defeat, and dragged himself out of Neji's dorm.

Tenten shrugged. "Alright, I'm officially in. Awesome."

"Before you get too comfortable," Shikamaru said abruptly, "we need to _truly_ test your skill—Naruto isn't _really_ a challenge. I move that she and Neji face off. All in favor?"

Both Neji and Sasuke raised their hands. "Aye."

She snorted.

"Democracy at its finest," she muttered. "Fine. I hope you have more talent than your friend. Name the game."

"You're willing to give me such an advantage?" He asked, quirking a brow. She shrugged again.

"Sure. That's how confident I am in my victory."

"If you insist," he smirked. "Tenten, I formally challenge you to a match in Mortal Kombat."

"I accept."

"If I don't place a bet, now," Sasuke said, reaching for his wallet, "it would be a sin against humanity."

"I agree," Shikamaru said. "I'll put twenty on Tenten."

"You're _that_ confident in the new chick?" Sasuke asked. "I'm rolling with Hyuuga. He's a true veteran. But then again, you've always had an eye for these things, Nara."

Sasuke and Shikamaru shook hands, and threw their money on the table. Suddenly, Naruto burst in the door, toting a steaming cup of Top Ramen and a large bottle of vodka.

"I want in!" He shouted. "Twenty on Neji! Take that chick down, bro!"

Naruto threw his ramen and vodka on the table, spilling both slightly in his haste to grab his wallet, and Neji groaned ("I just polished that _mahogany_ table _today_."). Neji grabbed two laptops from a cupboard, and placed them on opposite ends of the table.

"I've connected the computers so they can accommodate multiple players," Neji said. Only Tenten's eyes were visible from the rim of her laptop—and they were fierce.

"Good luck," she said. "You'll need it."

But Neji was not about to lose again. "Same to you."

They picked their best characters, and the battle began.

Both were equally matched—intimately familiar with their respective combo moves and hidden abilities. Neji stared at the screen, unblinking, trying to anticipate and counter Tenten while she did the same thing. The health bar of both hit red at the same time, and Neji's fingers raced across the keyboard, reminding him vaguely of playing the piano.

Finally the game croaked:

_FATALITY_.

Neji Hyuuga won the first round.

Tenten only had time to curse before the round two began. Sasuke and Naruto both fist bumped while Shikamaru merely smirked at them.

"Appreciate what you're witnessing," he said calmly, entranced. "It's like watching a battle between two gods. These rounds can go either way—both are masters at work."

"Sometimes I think you're a little _too_ into gaming, Shikamaru," Naruto said, cringing slightly.

But Neji and Tenten were oblivious to the conversation, each intently focused on their screens. This round went just the same as the last, and suddenly there was a flash of red.

_FATALITY_.

Tenten won the second round.

Breaths hitched around the room as the two competitors pushed into the final round (money _was_ on the line, after all). Muffled curses flew from every mouth at each hit that landed. Neji's fingers were strained, but he was determined. He didn't lose. He couldn't lose. But she was a worthy opponent, deftly dodging and countering. Though the round didn't last more than two minutes, if felt as if they were entangled in an epic struggle that lasted centuries, a feud unending.

_FATALITY_.

It was over.

Tenten won.

She stood up and slapped hands with Shikamaru, grinning manically. But Neji sat, numb. He stared at the screen, disbelief etched in every contour. Did he…? He heard Sasuke and Naruto grumbling behind him, throwing their twenties at Shikamaru. Neji looked up at Tenten and back to his screen and back to Tenten. She thrust her hand out to him.

"C'mon," she said. "Shake it. You were tough—and I won't lie, I was a little scared."

Neji stood and reluctantly shook her hand. It was softer than he expected.

"Welcome to the crew," Sasuke said. "Naruto, why don't you pass that vodka and let us all celebrate? You probably shouldn't drink that by yourself, anyway. You remember the last time you downed an _entire bottle_ of vodka…"

"I don't, actually," Naruto grinned, handing the bottle over.

"Okay," Neji said, reconvening his crew and trying to brush off his second loss at the same time. "We need to discuss strategies for the regional tournament—it's in _three days_. This is a big deal. If we even want to _qualify_ for the semi-finals, we need to win. And from there we move to the state tournament, and then… the National Legends Championship. Shikamaru, you're our strategist, so what do you have for us?"

Shikamaru sighed as he poured himself a drink. "Well," he said, "we need to become focus on modern gaming—y'know, Xbox and stuff. That's what the regional's category is this year."

"Hold up," Tenten said, blinking. "They separate these damn things into _categories_?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, drinking heavily from his glass. "Each level of the competition focuses on a different aspect of gaming, from classic arcade to modern consoles. You must be well versed in everything from old to new—today, for example, when you slaughtered in both Mortal Kombat _and_ Mario Kart, it proved to us that you're capable of handling any era of gaming."

"Well when you put it like that, it makes sense," she said. "Just tell me what we need to do to get to the National Legends Championship."

"It starts with a regional tournament," Shikamaru said. "The top three teams qualify for the semi-finals, and from there the top five teams will go to the state-level tournament. There is only one winner at the state level, though. After that, each team from all states compete for the NLC—of which, of course, there is only one winner."

Neji watched as Tenten's shoulders fell.

"Oh," she said. "I didn't realize how extensive the process was."

"What made you change your mind about the club?" Neji asked abruptly. She looked at him, startled.

"I guess I ought to tell you," she said, downing the rest of her drink. "Unlike everyone else in this damn school, I got in because I actually worked hard—_not_ because I had rich parents or came from a powerful family. But with a prestigious education comes prestigious prices. I can't afford tuition—and no job I could _ever_ take right now would cover _anything_. But, if we managed to win this competition, I could pay for the rest of my education, even _after_ splitting the prize money. So… that's why. I figured I could make use of my gaming skills and get paid for it."

She looked down, embarrassed. Neji looked down too, but guiltily. He might have gotten into Konoha University with impeccable grades, but his uncle was the one bearing his tuition.

"We all have our reasons for playing," Shikamaru said wisely. "I think mine is that gaming is the true escape from life. Life is a pointless drag, video games just make it better: I don't have any cares or worries when I game, just what's in front of me or in my hands. You know… I wish life was like a game, where I'm nothing more than an avatar on a screen while someone else moved and thought for me. I could just hitch a ride and enjoy the journey while _they_ solved all my problems."

"What problems do you even have?" Naruto asked, irritated. "You literally do _nothing_ but play video games all day—_and_ you can still maintain perfect grades without studying or caring!"

"Don't judge me because my problems are different than yours," Shikamaru said pointedly.

Tenten turned to Neji. "What's _your_ reason for playing?" She asked.

Neji didn't know if it was the alcohol or his desire to rid himself of his guilt, but he felt obligated to tell her.

"I love to win," he said. "I crave it. It has been ingrained into me from a young age that winning is everything in life—it's how you stay on top and successful. Gaming had originally started as a way to unwind, but I guess it grew into something… more. I feel that winning the NLC can justify all the time I've spent on video games to my uncle. He's been very disapproving of my habit."

"I understand that," Tenten said, nodding. She turned to Sasuke. "And you? Why are you here?"

"Why hide it?" Sasuke smirked. "My family is obsessed with power and status. When my older brother came through Konoha University a few years ago, he gave my family everything they craved—and he gave me huge shoes to fill. But I refuse to fill those damn, corrupted shoes, and so I use this club as a way to stick it to them. And hey, maybe winning the NLC will force them to take me seriously in _anything_ I do. But I refuse to be their pawn. Regardless, they'll fork over money for my tuition no matter what. They don't care about me, and so I'll bleed 'em dry any way I can. This club just helps me in my quest."

"Is it _finally_ my turn, yet?" Naruto blurted. Sasuke punched his arm, but Naruto hardly noticed. "Alright! _My_ story: So, I grew up in the system, tossed from home to home. I hated it, and swore I'd do anything to break free—so I made Konoha University an ambition, and busted my ass in school. A few years back I landed on the doorstep of this old, pervy fart who took a liking to me—not in _that_ way. I dunno, he was pretty much the father I never had. He was also pretty rich, so that helped. But he, uh… passed last year. Anyway, all this is the reason I joined up. Video games were a luxury I couldn't afford as a kid. So… I'm just binging on the games I never got a chance to play. Winning the NLC would be a way of realizing a childhood fantasy I could never give into back then."

There was a long silence as each person took in the words of the others, gleaning things previously unknown, unsaid, and unheard.

Tenten looked around at each of them, deliberately and intently. And she smiled. "This vodka has done wonders," she said, raising an empty glass. "I never thought I'd get a full background story on everyone. But thanks. I needed to hear this. And you're right, Shikamaru—we all have reasons for playing. So sorry if I was kind of a bitch, earlier. I guess I thought that I was the only one with issues that gaming helped me escape."

They all raised their glasses to her, in turn. Each smiling in unity—and they were one, together. One force unmatched. Neji absorbed the scene, trying to imprint every detail permanently in his mind. He'd never seen his friends so close before. And he looked at Tenten who grinned as one of them, and thanked her silently for bringing his friends together like this—_all_ the credit couldn't go to the vodka.

Their resolve was thick with them—they were unstoppable. Each and every person would fight for their own reasons, and now for their friends' reasons, too. They would fight with a will like old rebels. Neji felt like the oldest and most stalwart rebel of them all, and he smiled as he thought of his team—they were going to win.

Suddenly, a pit settled in Neji's stomach as realization hit him.

"Guys—_guys_. The regional tournament _is in_ _three days_."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I want to hear what you think!


End file.
